The Most Twisted Game Ever
by Sorida
Summary: It was all a game, a game that had to end. The Tallest and Zim had some sort of messed-up version of entertainment. But he knew he had to accept that it was a lie. This is a new twist on "the game."


_A/N: Ok, on with my twisted weird stories! As you can see by the title, Invader Zim is indeed the most twisted game ever. Most people describe "the game" (which I just lost…don't flame me just for that, you have a fifteen minute reset period!) as the ongoing conflict between Dib and Zim. However, I'm starting a new look on that "game". Trust me when I say things are going to get really messed up._

_Disclaimer: Dang, I keep forgetting these so here goes: I do not own Invader Zim. If I did, I'd have to be Nickelodeon/Viacom. _

He couldn't let go. He needed to hang on, just hang on, or else he would be exposed to the enemy. Surprisingly, GIR hadn't stopped him from going into the odd-looking house. In fact, GIR wasn't there at all.

Dib breathed heavily as he clung desperately to the pipe, doing his best not to fall to the maroon floor below him. Voices could be heard from around the corner, two irritated tones and one triumphant declaration. He couldn't take it any longer.

Dib felt his hands give way and seconds later, he was looking up at the pipe he was previously on. Suddenly, deep magenta filled his sight as Zim stood over him. Great, he was caught.

"Dib-stink! What are you doing here?" Zim yelled down to him.

"Um…" Dib was at a loss for words. Zim continued to glare at him and grabbed him by the collar.

"My Tallest!" Zim shouted as they entered the other room, "I have captured my enemy! Now, Earth will be mine for the taking! Did I mention my ingenious plan yet?"

"…Yes, you have Zim. THREE TIMES!" Red shrieked, "I can't take it anymore! Zim! Your mission is a lie; we just wanted to get rid of you!"

"What have you done?" Purple asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? Surely, this must be some joke…" Zim replied.

"No, it's not Zim. You're not an Invader! You're not on a mission! Just stop it already!" Red shouted. Dib looked on flabbergasted. Zim was an outcast? He turned his gaze to Zim. Instead of being in shambles like he imagined, the Irken was…smirking, glee flickering behind his deep magenta eyes.

"So, I am not an Invader?" Zim asked, making sure he had heard them correctly.

"YES! I'm done with this Zim! Completely, utterly finished! You are exiled!" Red replied. Purple nodded, backing his co-leader's decision.

"Finally! I thought you'd never crack!" Zim cackled, "That was impressive, my Tallest. I'm surprised you held up that long. I mean really, I was pretty damn annoying!"

"Yeah, you were. Nice job Zim, you win." Red said with a smile. Purple sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Dib shouted to the three cheerful Irkens.

"What is it Dib-human?" Zim asked.

"This was all a game with your leaders?" Dib asked.

"Of course it was!" Red laughed, "The rules were simple: If Zim somehow succeeded in conquering the Earth, I would win. If I told Zim the truth about the mission, I would lose. Obviously, you can see who the victor is."

"So, I was wrong." Dib stated.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was wrong, you're not dead." Dib turned to Zim, "You're still alive and you weren't killed that night. That virus was never sent to your PAK. You left to return to Irk the next day. You're out there somewhere, aren't you?" Zim smiled sadly.

"No Dib, I'm not." Zim replied. The Tallest looked at him with pure malice.

"Don't you dare say another word!" Red warned. "Zim, you are dead if you do!"

"But that's just it." Zim stared straight into Dib's eyes. Dib looked back and noticed more about his "enemy". He looked distressed, pained. "Dib, I'm dead, I'm gone; I'm not even in your life anymore. This was a game, entertainment for my people. I was never the King, never the Knight, no, I was the Pawn. A Pawn used by my Tallest. Why do you doubt yourself Dib? You know what happened. After all, you were there when it happened."

"No, no, it's not true! You're out there! I know you are! You're back on Irk right now with GIR! That's why I never see him anymore!" Zim sadly shook his head.

"Dib, you must let go. The game is over and it's time to reset the pieces. It's time to begin a new game."

"No, you're still alive! You can't be dead, you can't be."

"Let go Dib! Please, let me go." Zim begged. Dib was so confused, what was Zim trying to say?

"No Dib! Stick with what you know! Zim's alive somewhere, all you have to do is look! Don't give up hope!" Red shouted.

"Dib, please listen to me. I was foolish. I followed the same path as you are now. I was a slave to my people and I suffered the consequences. Learn from my mistake Dib, learn to let go." Zim pleaded once again. Dib looked back and forth between Zim and Red. Which would he believe, the one backing his opinions or the one who opposed them, the one who forced him into his position or the one who sympathized with him? Did he want a new game?

Tears welled up in his eyes. Why was it so hard to choose? All he had to do was agree with one Irken. Red continued to glare at the two of them through the monitor. Zim's eyes were pleading to him. Purple was…eating nachos.

"Dib…" Zim whispered.

"You know what to do. After all, you always side with me." Red said curtly. He was right. Whenever he thought about this, whenever it was his turn, he always went with Red and the game began again. The game within his head, the one he was so familiar with, went on. Even though it ended on the outside, it continued on the inside.

"Please don't do this Dib, you can make it stop. Let me go." The desperation in his voice was unbearable. Dib caught his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair. He knew he could end it. He knew how easy it was to end it. But did he really want to lose Zim?

"Come on, you know what you want. Why is it taking you so long this time?"

"Don't Dib, end it now."

"Just choose already!"

"Please, finish the game."

Dib covered his ears. "Stop it! STOP IT YOU TWO! SHUT UP!" he shouted. Red seemed shocked at the sudden outburst, his defiance. Zim looked fearful. "Listen to me! I've made my decision already and BOTH OF YOU ARE GOING TO ACCEPT IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Dib sighed. It was time.

Red smirked as Dib walked towards him. Of course the boy would come; he relied on Zim too much. However, that smirk turned to one of horror as Dib's hand hovered over the "End Transmission" button.

"No Dib! You need us! How will you go on? The game's not over yet!" Red shrieked.

"It is now. I'm done, the game's over. It's been over for years, I just didn't want to accept reality. I made my mind replay these events over and over again." Dib explained. Zim nodded for him to continue. "I didn't want to believe that GIR was gone. I didn't want to think that the battles were over." He pushed the button and Red's horrified face turned to black. Dib turned to face Zim.

"I didn't want to accept the fact that you died." Dib's voice wavered as he submitted to reality. Zim smiled and handed him a laser gun. The Irken took a few steps back.

"You know what you have to do." Zim spoke softly. Dib raised the gun.

"Goodbye, Zim." He fought back tears.

"Goodbye, Dib." With the final parting, Dib fired the gun. A spurt of green blood flowed from Zim's chest. As his body fell, he provided one last parting. "Thank you."

…

"Ok son, now that you're awake again, I have one question for you." Professor Membrane told his son. Dib was sitting in a chair across from his father in a straight jacket. "Just keep in mind that it's been five years since you were admitted to The Crazy House For Boys."

"Yeah dad, I know."

"Good. Now, your question: Is Zim dead?" A moment of silence passed between the two. Professor Membrane sighed, thinking that once again, his son would reply negatively.

"Yes, he is. He died five years ago." Dib answered. Professor Membrane nodded.

"Congratulations son, you'll be on your way shortly. Welcome home."

Dib exited the building a few hours later. It was nice to feel the sun again, breath fresh air, and to walk free for the first time in years. Best of all, the voices were silenced.

Nevertheless, all games must come to an end.

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! It's nice to do a different idea on a classic Zim plotline._


End file.
